mysimsotakufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Limited2gal
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MySims-Otaku Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hello, 'tis Iona123 from MySims Wiki "Hey Limmy. When did you set up this wiki? I think it's really cool! Could you please reply on my MySims Wiki talk page? Please? Pretty Please?? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!!!!????? (Actually, that depends if you like cherries or not.....) --Iona123 09:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Stuff. Please reply! Hey, Limmy, I'd like to properly join your wiki. I'm not realleh sure what I should do or edit, so plz reply and tell meh. Maybe one day I can be promoted to Admin and take your wiki one step further??? '-20:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' I'm an Admin on another wiki, so I'll tell you how. ((Actually, I'm the founder, so I am automatically an Admin....)) Ok, so go to the Admin Dashboard ((You see that little blue bar on the bottom of your page? It says "Following" "My Tools" "Customize" and "Admin". Click on "Admin" to get to the dashboard.)) Click on User Rights, then type in the box "Iona123" then you can fiddle about with my user rights. Thank you very much! '-22:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' I'M AN ADMIN???? Thank you so much!!!! Okai, where do I begin? I'm afraid I don't have very long, but I'll happily do the word bubbles and some of the templates for you. I'll do the friend rewards an' stuff like that. '-22:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' Will do!!! =D '-22:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' Hey Limmy, I've done the Word Bubbles page, but it's not working...... Strange, it worked on my own wiki....Anyway, I have to get off the computer now, so if you can sort it, that'll be great. I don't know what has gone wrong, but it worked on the Rhythm Thief wiki. ((My Wiki. If you want to, you can check it out here!)) Oh, and I've also locked the page so non-Admins and AUs can't edit it, so it doesn't get vandalized and lead to the Wiki's doom.... '-23:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC)' You've heard of it? Goodie, goodie. I just don't know where to put it.... Um, sorry to bother you about promotions again, but may I please be promoted to bureaucrat as well as Admin? The reason being is: ((For example)) If you go inactive and never come back again, I will have no one help meh sort out the wiki, or promote anyone who I think is doin' really REALLY helpful things on teh wiki to Rollback. I ask in favour of the wiki. '-22:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Gee, thanks. And thank you for promotin' meh. Ok, I'll check the Navigation Bar.... Look at that. Two friendly Admins helping out each other..... '-22:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Thank you!!! It's IN FAVOUR OF THE WIKI!!!!!!!!!! Ha. Anyway, thanks. I really wonder how you can think of each of those titles for sections every time you talk to me!!!! '-22:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Why did the whale cross the road? To get to the other TIDE!!!! Stupidest joke EVER. ANYway, is there anything I can do to the wiki this very minute?? Oh, and did you get my thingy of sorting out the word bubbles???? Strange, why didn't it work??? '-23:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Hah. Maybe. Ok, you sort them out. Also, I was having a look at some of your screenshots from MySims PC, and I found our good ol' Neoseeker friend BurgerBuns!!!!! Funny stuff. I don't think there's been any posts in Scene Maker since I last replied to your BurgerBuns post...... Now I'm going off topic!!!!! '-23:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Okai, did you fix the word bubbles, or did they fix themselves? Ah well, whichever, they're fixed now. '-23:28, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Yup, that's right!!!! Is "Ichigo" the translation for Zoey? All I remember are the English translations, ans only one of them stayed Japanese-ish. Then again, they could have changed Mew Mew Power, like My Little Pony, to be different. I haven't watched it since I was, like, 7. ((Ok!!! Ok!!!! I WAS TEN!!!!!)) '-23:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Ha. That's funny. '-23:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' Yes, yes, that is the one. I don't have the PC version, and I don't think I'd be able to do the coding-stuff anyway!!! Um......so when are you planning to reply to Scene Maker??? ((Sorry I'm bugging, I just like it when there's new posts..... '-17:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC)' RHYTHM THIEF RULEZ!!!!!!!!!! Hai. There was no maker, I used Paint. It took me an ENTIRE DAY!!!!! Um....yeah. I'm glad you like it. =D '-16:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks. Like your word bubble! '-22:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC)' Good idea. But I'm afraid I gotta get my butt off the computer now, as it's pretty late at night in my country. See ya soon! '-23:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC)' Marshmallows are for roasting, not chickening Hi Limmy. I saw quite a long time ago that you asked me if I was European? The answer is: Yes. I'm European. Yay me. My time is 8 hours ahead of you Americans, so you'd get this about 3:00 in the afternoon, when it's 23:00 here in Europe. I'm pretty glad that time here is in UTC, which is my time zone, than how it is on Neoseeker, which is PST. (I think. All I know is that it's ages away from my time) Ummmmm.........That's all about me being a European alien person. '-23:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC)' I like Japan and France. Kinda because Rhythm Thief is a Japanese game set in France...... You know when you change it, you're only changing it for yourself, so it doesn't affect me. You don't need to worry about setting it to weird times or anythin', besides, I know how many hours you are behind me, so I can just use my brain to work it out, if that makes sense...... '-23:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC)' Cool. I like Japan for the anime and the language they speak! It's one of the very few languages where my name has a complete translation!!!!!! Oh, and did you know I got an account on Neoseeker? I PMed you, but I'm not sure if you got it...... Boy, I gotta get my word bubble sorted out.....I'll do it today!!!!!! Oh, and how many smilies did you add? I'd help you, but I've gotta get some smilies on my OWN wiki, I'm about halfway through and it's taken me about a month..... '-09:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC)' I've taken such an interest in Rhythm Thief, I've seen all the Japanese trailers even though I don't even know what they're sayin'! BUT, I saw a Japanese trailer with English subtitles, so that helps. It apparently won't be released in Europe 'til April the 5th, but I think America gets it on March 31st.... ((ANNOYING!!!!!!!!! >:( )) I'll check out the smilies. I've been at my friend's house ALL DAY so I haven't had time to make my word bubble yet. '-18:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC)' That's weird. '''Right now I'm making my word bubble. '-12:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC)' I like sausages. EDIT: Oh, and I added the Rhythm Thief characters Raphael and Marie to the characters list in the same format you did Usagi. I put "(Rhythm Thief)" next to them, because, as you know, there are two MySims characters called Raphael and Marie as well! Isn't that weird? ANOTHER EDIT: Okay.}} Wikis Stuffs Stuff. Oolageen eena Kay Na kai cuasaio MC Cindy02:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) hi you must know me from my Sims. Iona introduced me to this wiki and it is...AWSOME! I EVEN SPEAK JAPANESE! =3 Hey limited. do you mind if i can become admin on your wiki? --Rcisim319 (talk) 22:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hot fudge sundae with mini ice cream sandwiches on top }} Cheese! Returning your call... Hai. I got your message. That was off of mysims party on wii 22:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC)MC Cindy Heya Limmy, I'm thinking we could revive this wikia, it seems cool. I used to use it but I was dumb and didn't understand the concept... so you up for it? --Icecream18 01:52, May 1, 2015 (UTC)